Couples often share a blanket when sleeping or sitting next to each other. When doing so, the blanket users may have different preferences for their individual degree of blanket coverage: one user might only want his or her feet covered, whereas the other user may want to be covered up to his or her neck. If one user is a restless sleeper, they may pull on the blanket, disturbing the other's rest or pulling the blanket off the other sleeper. Sharing may therefore require compromise, and discomfort to one or both users, who may each have more or less coverage than desired. Alternatively, one or both parties may opt out of sharing and simply use his or her own blanket, resulting in loss of closeness and intimacy.